Things Fall Apart
Things Fall Apart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-second case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred sixty-third case overall. It takes place in the Misty Grove district of Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player rushed to the dome after losing communication with Rupert. They went to the edge of the dome in the forest to find a way in, only to find Rupert's poisoned body. The team decided to investigate the murder as Mortimer Pickering's murder instead of Rupert's in order not to attract suspicion. Mid-investigation, Gloria saw Tony Marconi exit the dome. Later, a drunken Amir started accusing Jasper Everett of killing Rupert after finding out that DreamLife had offered him a job. They later found enough evidence to arrest dome therapist Catherine Kelly for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Catherine said that she had dated the real Pickering in Oxford, making her grow suspicious when the "Pickering" who came to the dome did not remember her. When she remembered Pickering used to switch places with Rupert, she went to Rupert's bedroom to confront him, where she caught him talking to his watch. Furious at his "betrayal" of DreamLife, she tore off his fake beard and sprayed him with lethal gas, allowing him to exit the dome before succumbing to the effects of the poison. Judge Powell sentenced her to life in prison. Post-trial, Chief Parker told the team that Rupert's funeral would be held at 4pm that day. Gloria and the player checked up on Amir, who was panicking over not being able to find the vinyl record of Rupert's favorite song to play at the funeral. They went to Rupert's bedroom and found the broken vinyl record, which they restored and then gave to Amir. Gloria and the player also found a locked safe in Rupert's room, where they found the access card of head geologist Philip Hoover to the meteorite lab that Rupert had stolen. Per Cathy however, the lock to the lab also required Philip's DNA. Jones and the player then talked to Philip, who said that he had taken a bite of a sandwich. The team found the sandwich and sent a sample of Philip's saliva to Martine, who was able to synthesize a DNA spray with Cathy's help in order to simulate Philip's breath. Chief Parker then authorized the team's infiltration into the lab, provided they do it in the dead of night as to not raise suspicion. After all the events, the entire team (and Alex) headed to Rupert's funeral. The nightfall after the funeral, Chief Parker told the team to head to DreamLife to infiltrate the meteorite lab. Summary Victim *'Rupert Winchester' (found dead outside the dome) Murder Weapon *'Poison Spray' Killer *'Dr Catherine Kelly' Suspects C263P1.png|Barb Bellamy C263P2.png|Dr Catherine Kelly C263P3.png|Jasper Everett C263P4.png|Tony Marconi C263P5.png|Philip Hoover Quasi-suspect(s) C263Q1.png|Amir Devani DParkerConspiracyQPC237.png|Diane Parker Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer weighs 150 lbs. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes C263CS1A.jpg|Edge of the Dome C263CS1B.jpg|Dirt Path C263CS2A.jpg|Rupert's Workspace C263CS2B.jpg|Rupert's Desk C263CS3A.jpg|Rupert's Bedroom C263CS3B.jpg|Living Space Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Edge of the Dome. (Clues: Flashlight, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Rupert Winchester) *Examine Flashlight. (New Suspect: Barb Bellamy) *Question Barb Bellamy about her presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: B. Bellamy decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rupert's Workspace) *Investigate Rupert's Workspace. (Prerequisite: Barb interrogated; Clues: Open Book, Pile of Papers) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Dr Catherine Kelly) *Ask Dr Catherine Kelly about her connection to "Pickering". (Prerequisite: Dr Catherine Kelly identified) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Teacups) *Analyze Teacups. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jasper Everett) *Ask Jasper Everett what he was doing in the dome with Rupert. (Prerequisite: Teacups analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Tony Marconi about his access to the dome. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rupert's Bedroom) *Investigate Rupert's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Tony interrogated; Clues: Fake Beard, Food Basket, Faded Newsletter) *Examine Fake Beard. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dirt Path; Profile updated: Jasper takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Dirt Path. (Prerequisite: Blue Powder analyzed; Clues: Rupert's Briefcase, Metal Pieces) *Examine Rupert's Briefcase. (Result: Strange Device) *Ask Dr Kelly why she was mad at "Pickering". (Prerequisite: Open Briefcase deciphered; Profile updated: Catherine knows how to fight and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Circular Blade) *Analyze Circular Blade. (12:00:00) *Confront Bellamy about wanting to dispose of the body. (Prerequisite: Circular Blade analyzed; Profile updated: Barb knows how to fight) *Examine Food Basket. (Result: Poison Spray) *Analyze Poison Spray. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poison Spray; Attribute: The killer is right-handed; Profile updated: Tony is right-handed) *Examine Faded Newsletter. (Result: Newsletter Photo Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Philip Hoover) *Ask Philip Hoover about working with "Pickering". (Prerequisite: Philip Hoover identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Jasper is right-handed *Ask Jasper about his DreamLife offer. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rupert's Desk; Profile updated: Jasper knows how to fight) *Investigate Rupert's Desk. (Prerequisite: Jasper interrogated; Clues: Locked Phone, Rupert's Papers) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Marconi about his interest in poisonous gas. (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed; Profile updated: Tony knows how to fight and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Rupert's Papers. (Result: Brown Crumbs) *Examine Brown Crumbs. (Result: Protein Bar) *Question Hoover about his message to "Pickering". (Prerequisite: Protein Bar identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Philip takes sleeping pills and is right-handed, Catherine is right-handed) *Investigate Living Space. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Fabric, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Rupert's Watch) *Analyze Rupert's Watch. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Under the Dome (2/6). (No stars) Under the Dome (2/6) *Check on Amir. (Available after unlocking Under the Dome) *Investigate Rupert's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Amir interrogated; Clues: Locked Safe, Broken Vinyl) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Access Card) *Analyze Access Card. (03:00:00) *Trick Hoover into giving us his DNA. (Prerequisite: Access Card analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Rupert's Workspace. (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated; Clue: Hoover's Sandwich) *Examine Hoover's Sandwich. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00) *Inform the Chief about our breakthrough. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Reward: Mourning Suit) *Examine Broken Vinyl. (Result: Vinyl) *Give Rupert's vinyl to Amir. (Prerequisite: Vinyl restored) *Listen to the Chief's eulogy at Rupert's funeral. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title may be a reference to Chinua Achebe's novel of same name. *In the "Rupert's Bedroom" crime scene, a potrait of Albert Einstein can be seen. *The cover art for Chapter 1 features the police car being a Ford Mustang. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Misty Grove